efedfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Russo
Jason Russo is an e-Fed wrestler created by Jace1, currently signed to DWA, GWA, EWF, FZW, ICW, and UCW. Forum Zone Wrestling Season 1 - Season 4 TBD Season 5 Jason signed back with FZW when it announced its return to the SCAW Forum Zone in 2015. Jason would compete in the FZW: Champion Series to crown the new Havok Champion, but came up short against "The Cross Country King" Bobby Mitchell in the First Round. Following this, Jason would be moved to the Chaos brand when the FZW Board of Directors announced the brand would be returning. Jason competed in the Chaos Championship Tournament Special, making it to the Semi-Finals before losing to "The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers. At FZW: Ultimate 2015, Jason would win his first Singles Championship in FZW, the FZW Zeta Championship when he won a Four-Way Ladder match also involving Johnny Mundo, "The Renegade" Kyle4000, and Ryan Knight. Jason's reign would be the second longest in company history at 188 days, as he secured victories over "The Prodigy" Lewis Rivers at FZW: Fallout 2015, "The Renegade" Kyle4000 at FZW: Menace to Society, Red Mutiny at FZW: Descent into Madness (after Ryan Knight interfered and cost Red Mutiny), Ryan Knight and Red Mutiny in a Triple Threat match at FZW: Quest for the Gold, and Red Mutiny again at FZW: Ground Zero. After his title defense at FZW: Ground Zero, Jason would trade in his FZW Zeta Championship for an opportunity to challenge "First Class" Lewis Rivers for the Chaos Championship. Jason would get his opportunity to do that at FZW: Kingdom Come, and would win the match. Jason would then defeat Lewis Rivers in a rematch at FZW: High Voltage, before successfully retaining against John Cena at FZW: Last Laugh. Following Last Laugh, Jason entered a feud with the Chaos-brand Kingdom Come match winner "The Ronin" Alex Star, a former two-time Chaos Champion, over the Chaos Championship leading into FZW: Ultimate 2016. Jason would be pinned by Alex in a Tag Team match on FZW: Chaos 25, after he refused to make a cover throughout the entire match. The two brawled on FZW: Chaos 26 and on FZW: Chaos 27, were ordered to not lay a single hand on each other or they would forfeit the main event of FZW: Ultimate 2016. At Ultimate, Jason would defeat Alex in the main event, and would once again retain his Chaos Championship Season 6 FZW's Season 6 premiere opened one week after FZW: Ultimate 2016, with FZW: Emergence. This RPV would mark the official end of the brand split in FZW, and the respective Champions for each brand would unify the titles together. In the main event, Jason would become the first-ever FZW World Heavyweight Champion when he unified the Chaos Championship with the Havok Championship by defeating "The God of FZW" Keith Austin. Following Emergence, Jason would win a Golden Grappler Award for FZW's Breakout Star of the Year. He would then enter a feud with Keith Austin leading into FZW: Fallout 2016 in their hometown of Los Angeles in a match that was billed "The Battle of Los Angeles." Jason won the match and had his first successful defense as FZW World Heavyweight Champion. Following FZW: Fallout 2016, Jason would look ahead to a new challenger at FZW: Menace to Society. Now calling himself "The Man" and "Big Match Jason," Jason defeated "The Natural" Walter Scott and "The Ronin" Alex Star on FZW: Havok 31 and FZW: Havok 32 respectively. On FZW: Havok 33, Jason would lose a match to John Cena, no thanks to Cena's girlfriend Nikki Bella interfering in the match. This set up a Triple Threat match to determine the Number One Contender to the Championship on FZW: Havok 34, which John Cena would win by pinning Walter Scott. At FZW: Menace to Society, Jason would defeat John Cena to retain the FZW World Heavyweight Championship, and then would hit Nikki Bella with a Final Blow after the match was over. Following FZW: Menace to Society, Jason again found himself looking for a new challenger for his FZW World Heavyweight Championship. The Number One Contender was decided on FZW: Havok 35 when Alex Star defeated Walter Scott. The rematch from FZW: Ultimate 2016 wouldn't be as intense as it was last season, but Alex would defeat "The God of FZW" Keith Austin on FZW: Havok 36 and cost Jason a match with Walter Scott on FZW: Havok 37. However, Jason again defeated Alex Star to retain the FZW World Heavyweight Championship at FZW: Descent into Madness, and after the match would be shown respect by Alex when Alex raised his arm. FZW: Descent into Madness also saw the participants for FZW's first-ever Ruler of the Ring Tournament announced, as Jason would be looking ahead to a new challenger for his Championship to be decided at FZW: Quest for the Gold. However, he would have to get through either "The Natural" Walter Scott or "The God of FZW" Keith Austin at FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016, whoever won a Number One Contenders match on FZW: Havok 39. Walter would win the match, and on FZW: Havok 40, Jason defeated Samoa Joe. On FZW: Havok 41, Walter defeated Alex Star in the co-main event, while Jason defeated the FZW Zeta Champion Lewis Rivers in a Champion vs. Champion match in the main event. After the match, Walter and Lewis would attack Jason, hitting him with a Package Piledriver/Superkick combination. Jason still retained his FZW World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of FZW: Ruler of the Ring 2016, a night that also saw Ryan Knight win the FZW Ruler of the Ring Tournament by defeating John Cena in the Finals. This set up an FZW World Heavyweight Championship match in the main event of FZW: Quest for the Gold, as Ryan would get his first opportunity at the FZW World Heavyweight Championship against Jason. E-Fed Wrestling Alliance (2015 - 2017) Debut and Feud with Kyjack Necro Jason Russo made his debut for EWA during Round 1 of the 2nd EWA Tournament as Samuel Shaw's surprise opponent. Russo scored the victory and would move on to the Quarter-Finals. In the Quarter-Finals of the EWA Tournament, Jason faced off against Walter Scott, where he was once again victorious. He made his Shockwave debut on Episode #18 in the main event against AJ Styles in the 2nd Semi-Final of the EWA Tournament, where he was successful. He faced "The Destroyer" Bobby Lashley in the finals of the EWA Tournament at Slammiversary, but was unsuccessful after interference from Kyjack Necro. After the match Russo revealed that Paul Heyman was the man behind the mysterious voice that cause the random acts of violence from Kyjack. Jason and Kyjack would continue to feud until EWA No Mercy when they both competed in the Purgatory match for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship, but they would be unsuccessful. Jason would be eliminated by Kyjack, ending their feud. On Shockwave #28, Kyjack surprisingly chose Jason to be his tag team partner in the main event against First Class Enterprise. But Kyjack would lose the match after Jason nailed him with the Final Blow. The Hangmen and EWA World Tag Team Championship pursuit On Exodus #15 after Mike Cross had just lost a Tag Team match against Beer Money with Shawn Steele as his partner, Beer Money attacked Cross while Steele left Cross to fight them off alone. As Beer Money got the upperhand, Jason Russo made the surprise save and cleared the ring. Once Mike Cross was back up the two shook hands seemingly forming a team. On Shockwave #31, Jason teamed with Mike in a winning effort against PJ Black and Percy Watson. Later in the night during a backstage promo, Beer Money interupted a conversation between Cross and Russo, causing a begining of a feud. The two teams agreed to face off at SuperBrawl II with a future EWA World Tag Team Championship match on the line, after Beer Money disagreed to a match on Shockwave #32, but they agreed to find Cross and Russo a team for that show. On Shockwave #32, Cross and Russo defeated the thrown together team of Low Ki and Joe Hennig. On Exodus #18 in a backstage segment the tandem of Cross and Russo revealed their team name to be "The Hangmen". At SuperBrawl II, The Hangmen defeated Beer Money in the opening match of the night to earn a future Tag Team title match. After the match though, just when it looked like Beer Money had turned face they attacked The Hangmen from behind. After which The New Day (despite not being under contract) made their second appearence on EWA programming and attacked The Hangmen. e-Fed Wrestling Federation (2017 - Present) After EWA closed it's doors due to being bought out by "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Jason Russo was one of the lucky EWA roster members to be signed to an EWF contract. Jason Russo made his EWF debut as one of the sixteen men competing in the EWF Royal Championship tournament. In the first round of the tournament Russo faced off against Ryan Knight but lost due to the referee stopping the match thus did not advance to the second round. The referee stopped the match due to Russo being hit with Knight's Disarmer (Hammerlock Arm Snap) twice, after which Russo would be taken to a local medical facility for x-rays on his arm. In Wrestling Finishing Moves EWA *Anarchy Reigns (Spear) *Broken Dreams (Bloody Sunday) FZW *Final Blow (RKO) GWA * Anarchy Reigns (Spear) (2015 - Present) * Revolution (Boma Ye) (2016) * Final Blow (Jumping Cutter) (2016 - Present) EWF *Final Blow (Jumping Cutter) *Locked In (Crossface) Signature Moves EWF *Final Hour (High Fly Flow) *Anarchy Reigns (Spear) Championships and Accomplishments EWA *2x EWA World Tag Team Champion (w/ Mike Cross) FZW *1x FZW Havok Tag Team Champion (w/ Dave Jackson) *1x FZW Zeta Champion *1x FZW Chaos Champion (last) *1x FZW World Heavyweight Champion (first, current) GWA * 1x GWA Hardcore Champion * 1x GWA Universal Champion DWA * 2x DWA Champion * 2x DWA Intercontinental Champion * 1x DWA World Heavyweight Champion RWA * 2x RWA Champion * 1x RWA Intercontinental Champion * 1x RWA Extreme Champion * 1x RWA Tag Team Champion (w/ Nick Fairburn) Impact-X * 2x Impact-X Heavyweight Champion Entrance Themes EWA *"You Want A Battle (Here's A War)" by Bullet For My Valentine (September 13, 2015 - '') *"Sympathy for the Devil" by Motorhead (''March 31, 2016 - '') - used while teaming with Mike Cross as The Hangmen'' 'FZW *"Enemy" by Blue Stahli GWA * "Personal Jesus" by Depeche Mode (GWA Thunder 26 - GWA Virtual Insanity III) (as Jace) * "One Finger and a Fist" by Drowning Pool (GWA Hell on Earth III - GWA Wrestlepalooza IV) * "Christcontrol" by Cancer Killing Gemini (GWA Wrestlepalooza IV - Present) EWF *"You Want A Battle (Here's A War)" by Bullet For My Valentine (May 18, 2017 - Present) Nicknames EWA *"The Son of Anarchy" FZW *"The Son of Anarchy"''' *"The Menace to Society" *"The Man in FZW" *"Big Match Jason" GWA * "The Son of Anarchy" * "The Dog of War" * "The Los Angeles Lunatic" Category:EWA Category:Forum Zone Wrestling Category:Original Category:E-Fed Superstars